roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortar
For additional information, see [https://youtu.be/5mwwCsxgBDk '''19wongs4's cover on this Tower'] (20 min. video).'' 'Description' The Mortar is long range cliff unit that fires mortar shells at nearby enemies. The Mortar shells deal splash damage. At Level 5, It deals the biggest splash / explosion burst in the game. They also have the largest range in all of Tower Battles. The Mortar is the most effective cliff tower when playing on maps with a low cliff amount, due to their crowd control and splash damage. 'Upgrades' Rapid Reload ($240) * Firerate is increased. * Added cosmetics: Gloves. * Sell price changes to $520. ---- Bigger Shells ($480) * Blast radius is increased. * Added cosmetics: Larger cannon. * Sell price changes to $760. ---- Heavy Stuff ($2,500) * Increases damage to 6. (+3) * Increases range by a small amount. * Blast radius is increased. * Allows the Mortar to target and shell Hiddens . * Added cosmetics: Larger cannon, shells are less pellet-shaped, the controller stands up, a circular support is underneath the cannon & controller, a deeper, more metallic firing & exploding sound. * Sell price changes to $1375. ---- Atomic Doomsday ($9,600) * Increases damage to 50. (+44) * Range increases by a large amount. * Blast radius is massively increased. * Added cosmetics: Yellow/Black themed colors, an even larger cannon, shells become orange rockets, firing sounds change to an air pump-like sound, exploding sound turns into a nuke explosion, the controller sits down, having certain levers & buttons near with a can of Coca Cola. * Sell price changes to $4925. ---- Tactics * Can easily clear early group of zombies. * In 1v1, wait for the $240 wave bonus and then place the Mortar for an early start. * You should quickly upgrade the Mortar to Rapid Reload as its firing speed is rather slow. * This tower excels in late game against common enemies, as two Atomic Doomsday Mortars easily annihilate Lava and Lightning with splash damage, allowing Phasers and Railgunners to do their job. * Due to having the best range out of all the towers. Place Mortars in the middle of the map for its full effectiveness * On the Borderlands map, place as many as possible on the hill. ---- Trivia *It's projectile speed is one of the slowest if not the slowest of all towers. *This is one of the three towers that can be placed on cliffs, the other two being Railgunner and Sniper. *Mortar, Sniper, and Railgunner are the only towers to have soda in their max upgrades. *Max upgrade can clear all enemies in one hit until Boss1/Lava and above. *It's starting cost is the same as its credit cost. *If you need a good medium-tier tower that can easily kill Boss3s, this is the right one to choose. Its splash damage makes it especially effective, allowing it to clear multiple enemies. *Its full upgrade cost (including purchase) is $13,620. *The level 5 Mortar is good for controlling swarms of Boss1s and Lava. The Mortar will deal a maximum of 50 damage to any surrounding zombies within the explosion radius of its shell. *It is rumored that the Mortar's 4th upgrade, Heavy Stuff, was originally going to be named "Big Bertha". *If a user with the mortar places down a mortar, then quits, the mortar shell's explosion effect as it shoots will not go away. *Though Mortar can't shoot Hiddens until level 4, but it can damage or possibly kill Hiddens if there is a hoard of zombies nearby due to the splash damage. *It is a good pair with commando or Phaser, letting the other tower focus on main enemies. 'Update History' *(11/23/17) Mortar added *(11/24/17) Mortar has a Coke ElfLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 2. biggershells.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 3. heavystuff.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 4. atomicdoomsday.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Splash Category:Explosive